User talk:Animedork
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Monochrome Factor Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Adoption Request Hello, Animedork. On the main page of the wiki, you stated that you were looking for people willing to adopt Monochrome Factor Wiki, and I would like to adopt it. The whole wiki itself needs major construction. Since there's a lot of things that I would want to do for the wiki, such as synopsizes of the manga/anime and character infoboxes, please give me your thoughts on my request. Hello there~! If you could, can you upload pictures of the profiles of each character (the ones under the book sleeve of the japanese versions)? There should only be the following 11 (in the following order): #Akira Nikaido #Shirogane #Aya Suzuno #Kengo Asamura #Kou #Nanaya #Shuichi Wagatsuma/Master #Lulu #Ryuko #Homurabi (the cover is Homurabi and Shisui) #Sawaki (the cover is the king versions of Shirogane and Akira) I would get them up myself, but my scanner broke...I'll be grateful if you could help~! Thanks! =D ShadowniaClow 04:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC)The Crow serves none but the King of Light himself. (Read: I'm madly in love with Akira. <3) P.S. Don't make me mad, I can flip tables~ And I don't even have a scanner. Sorry, but you're asking the wrong person. Animedork 09:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Character Names Japan has a unique way of pronunciation words from English, ones that aren't changed to fit their vocabulary. For example, the word "lullaby" would be pronounced and spelled as "rurraby" in Japan. Also, when translating from Japanese to English, words that have macrons included in the word are usually translated to add an extra letter. In this case, "Kō" would be "Kou". However, this is incorrect. "Kō" spelled in English is perfectly fine the way it is. Some translations do not follow this aspect, a mistake on their part. In conclusion to this, would it be all right if I correct the character names to fit the correct English translations? Well, this is embarassing. So I'm sure you were the one who thanked me about the Hiryuu wiki and this is very late, but I'll say it anyway, your welcome. :D And thank you for offering assisstance to help me with the wikia, I just wanted to ask if I did the Akira NIkaido background and powers all right? And I didn't realized when I was helping out, I didn't log-in. :P Oh well, least you know now and also I'm a beginner that's helping out for this wiki, so I dont' have much to know about wiki's uses here. -JKL45 Hahaha, welll either way it's good. And of course I'm here to stay, I love Monochrome Factor and willing to help, just need to know if I'm doing things here right or so. -JKBL45